jogao_systemic_b5_plutofandomcom-20200214-history
Lower Level of the "Great Mountain"
Back to City of Newland and Surrounding Areas Overview At this point, the players will be at the bottom of the Great Mountain, under the mysterious Floating Isles. It’s the last sublevel of these series of quest, where at the end they’ll find the Communication’s Aerial. To reach the final objective they’ll need to fight foes and find paths as they move upward. ' ' Player Experience The level is full of combat, but there will have some alternative paths more focused in platform challenges (lots of jumps cross platforms). Players will be introduced of their characters skills according to their classes, not only about combat skills but also with moving and exploring skills. There’ll be a final boss where players will be able to experience a real boss fight (if they hadn’t a boss fight before with the Lake Miniboss). Players will be introduced to problems that they’ll need to solve to be able to reach their objectives, and how these problems are inserted in the level. ' ' Level Objectives ' ' Main Objectives: * Repair the Aerial of Communication; * Help the Aerial’s Operator. ' ' Secondary Objectives: * Collect Food; * Collect Loot; * Gain EXP; * Explore; ' ' Enemies ' ' Bercies 2 If in the first sublevel (Plantation Fields) there were one of them as a kind of Miniboss, here they are all around as normal mobs, getting out of their caves as if something was luring them. Actually the first Bercie 2 is programmed to be stronger as boss should be, these others are just like the other foes, but still stronger than the Bercies 1, of course. ' ' Outcast 1 He’s a plutonian who lives away from Newland, like the others Outcasts. They are, somehow, involved with the stolen Firestone from Hephalden Village and, probably, with the problem of the Communication’s Aerial too. He fights with a wooden bat and uses knight class’ skills. ' ' Bercie 3 (Final Boss) The same way a “Bercie 2” was used as a Miniboss in Plantation Fields, the “Bercie 3” is the Final Boss of the Initial Level (Level 0). The difference from a “Bercie 2” to a “Bercie 3” is easily notable. A Bercie 3 looks like an Icy Gorilla, enormous and ferocious. At advanced levels he’ll be found more often, not as a boss. Because of Bercie 3 is too heavy his attacks are very dangerous, but he’s also very slow and easily predictable. He’ll try to cause damage in players by jumping or rolling over them, and smashing the ground randomly. ' ' Look and Feel ' ' Environment Since from the forest, the ambient was getting desaturated because of the low temperature. The bluish fog is more intense, but the vegetation is wider and brighter. The path to the upper levels is irregular and uneven, with cliffs and caves, and even some mysterious floating rocks all around. ' ' Pacing This sublevel is full of obstacles: there’ll be many combats, platforms challenges and problem solving. All of this contribute to a more low-pacing sublevel as the Initial Level (Level 0) comes to an end. ' ' Gameplay ' ' Weapons & Items Some hidden paths may lead to hidden treasures. Also, there’ll be some collectable loot respawning in elements of the vegetation and in defeated bercies. Besides that, the conclusion of the level may unlock a new tier of better GEARS. ' ' ' ' Quests Main Quests: Help the Aerial’s Operator: Part 1 The Aerial’s Operator couldn’t advance to Communication’s Aerial because the mountain is fully occupied by dangerous foes. He also told that there’s an outcast in the path that don’t let anyone to reach the aerial. Only the operator is able to repair the aerial. * Defeat “Bercies 2” to clear the path fo the operator: X of Y. * Find a way to activate the bridges. * Defeat the threatening Outcast in the cave. ' ' Help the Aerial’s Operator: Part 2 For some mysterious reason, the presence of the group next to the aerial have enraged the bercies around. To fully repair the communication’s aerial, the operator will need some time of protection. * Defend the Aerial’s Operator while he repairs it. * Defeat the Bercie 3. ' ' Secondary Quests: Lost in the Mountain Players will find a young Hephaldener girl crying because she got lost in the mountains and is afraid of all those creatures walking around. Help her to back to the forest. (She was dating an outcast boy) * Feed the girl with something that gives her energy; (she could be vegan, haha) * Escort the girl back to the entrance; ' ' Valentine in Danger The girl told that the outcast boy tried to distract the monsters by luring them in his direction, but he didn’t return until now. Find if he’s in problem or if he could escape. * Locate the Outcast boy; * Defeat the Bercies surrounding him. Supplying the Villagers Villagers are in need of some herbs that can only be found in the mountain, but in the situation it is, no hephaldener is able to complete the task. Because you are well-prepared, help them by collecting those herbs. * Collect 7 “Herb X”; * Collect 7 “Herb Y”; * Deliver it to the villagers.